Field of Dreams
Field of Dreams is the tenth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "Impress the Rioja Cartel by helping them destroy the Montano Cartel's biggest coca field. Use any means necessary to eradicate the crops." Rico meets Inmaculada at the El Toro Loco nightclub. She tells him to attack a Montano Cartel coca plantation. Walkthrough You'll be provided with an HH-22 Savior helicopter. Since it has no missiles, treat it more as a transport to get there if you must use it. Instead, get yourself a helicopter with missiles. The best option would be the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer from the "Rioja 04 Eagles Nest" safehouse. Alternatively, you can use a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, if you have one available. Get to the coca field. Assuming that the chopper made it there, quickly open fire and shower the fields with missiles. The auto-targeting can also help by elliminating any ground enemy firing at the chopper, which will make short work of them. Failing this, there are a few other options marked as a Black dot on the map: *An AVIA with crop-spraying equipment that brings doom to all the crops it touches. It has unlimited ammuntion and is perhaps the second easiest way to cover all the fields. However, since it's a ground vehicle, it will be vulnerble to enemy resistance more than other approaches, and it's slow, so Rico must dispose of the enemies manually before progressing with it. *Several Vanderbildt Route 66 trucks with toxic waste on their backs, which can be triggered by explosions but the gas lasts for a limited amount of time, so it is not recommended. *A Huerta SPA Ocelot that is also equipped with crop-spraying equipment. It has infinite ammunition, and the advantage of being a plane, as no enemy aircraft uses homing missiles and ground-based enemies will rarely hit the plane. This also facilitates as an excellent, fast getaway vehicle even if not used in destroying the fields. The only downside is that it is much harder to control. *A hidden Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. This is also an armed chopper with rockets, so just in case if one fails to bring one, they could use this. There's a total of 6 small fields. The Montanos will send 2 helicopters after you, but they should be nothing to worry about for an experienced pilot. They will send Hurst Buckaroos as ground units. The choppers fire unguided missiles, so they should not be hard to dodge. It is best to take out the choppers immediatly before anything else, using any means accessible (such as the mounted guns on the Technicals) as otherwise they will continue to disturb the player. As for the technicals, they only come in small numbers and their personnel are easily taken out. When all fields are destroyed, get back to the El Toro Loco nightclub. Inmaculada will no longer be there. Instead you'll find her husband drinking alone. Trivia *Montano Fukuda Buckskin Trappers appear on the road near the fields after the mission, but not before or during the mission. *After this mission, the fields will still be there, albeit completely blank. *Only during this mission will the Montano Cartel Delta 5H4 Boxheads spawn. If you go to the coca field after the mission, the Hurst Buckaroos and Fukuda Buckskin Trappers will still spawn. Unless the player has heat, they will not be hostile. *This mission features some rare vehicles: **This is the only appearance of the Rioja Cartel HH-22 Savior. **This is the only time you can find a AVIA with crop-spraying equipment. However, if you save it inside a safehouse, the equipment will disappear. **This is one of the few missions where you can find Montano Cartel Delta 5H4 Boxheads. In this case, two of them appear. **This mission has special versions of the Montano Cartel Vanderbildt Route 66. The backs of these trucks in this mission only contains hazardous waste materials which can be used to destroy the coca fields. **This is also the only mission that has a Huerta SPA Ocelot with a crop duster kit. *It's not known if it is this mission or not, but around this mission, more elite San Esperito Military soldiers will start appearing in liberations. Gallery Inmaculada in Field of Dreams.png|Inmaculada meeting Rico. Field of Dreams.png|A Jackson Z-19 Skreemer over the coca field. Note the dialogue, which means all 6 fields are destroyed. Spraying in progress.JPG|The unique Huerta SPA Ocelot with four canisters containing the material used to destroy weeds. They are the same substance as the barrels in the unique Vanderbildt Route 66s encountered during this mission only. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions